tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
OCEAN (song)
Lyrics |-|Japanese= Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat (Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat) Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat (Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat ooh) Getting Back Back Back 熱い季節 Jumping！Girl Girl Girl 始まるのさ Ready Go Go Go 君と僕の 夏だ　夏だ　夏だ Summer love Summer dream Summer holiday 今年も夏が笑ってる 君に会えたあの日から 続いているよ 波をいくつ乗り越えて 僕らは夢を追いかける 君と海とあの空が 待っているから シンクロする感情も とりあえずの乾杯も 今日はどう？僕とどう？ 終日歓迎準備はOK 大胆すぎbodyも 一晩中partyも 最高だから Getting Back Back Back 熱い季節 Jumping！Girl Girl Girl 始まるのさ Ready Go Go Go 君と僕の 夏だ　夏だ　夏だ Getting Back Back Back 赤い光 Jumping！Girl Girl Girl 僕を照らす Ready Go Go Go 君がくれた 世界一の夏だ 南風が吹く場所で 見つめた先を歩いてる 砂に残る足跡を 信じているよ 渚の音 one more kiss そばにおいで one more chance 妄想をもうちょっと crazy sexy juicy baby グラッときそう太陽も 上がっちゃいそう体温も 感じてるから Getting Back Back Back熱い季節 Jumping！Girl Girl Girl始まるのさ Ready Go Go Go君と僕の 夏だ　夏だ　夏だ Getting Back Back Back赤い光 Jumping！Girl Girl Girl僕を照らす Ready Go Go Go君がくれた 世界一の夏だ I love Ocean 愛のsunshine you’re my Ocean 夏の王者 上昇する歓声も 広がってくmusicも いつだって更新中 全国縦断熱風大陸 笑いあってる瞬間も 盛り上がってる永遠も 最高だから Getting Back Back Back熱い季節 Jumping！Girl Girl Girl始まるのさ Ready Go Go Go君と僕の 夏だ　夏だ　夏だ Getting Back Back Back赤い光 Jumping！Girl Girl Girl僕を照らす Ready Go Go Go君がくれた 世界一の夏だ Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat (Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat) Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat (Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat) Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat (Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat ooh) |-|Romanized= Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat (Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat) Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat (Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat ooh) Getting Back Back Back atsui kisetsu Jumping! Girl Girl Girl hajimaru no sa Ready Go Go Go kimi to boku no natsu da natsu da natsu da Summer love Summer dream Summer holiday kotoshi mo natsu ga waratteru kimi ni aeta ano hi kara tsudzuite iru yo nami wo ikutsu norikoete bokura wa yume wo oikakeru kimi to umi to ano sora ga matte iru kara SHINKURO suru kanjou mo toriaezu no kanpai mo kyou wa dou? boku to dou? hinemosu kangei junbi wa OK daitansugi body mo hitobanjū party mo saikou dakara Getting Back Back Back atsui kisetsu Jumping! Girl Girl Girl hajimaru no sa Ready Go Go Go kimi to boku no natsu da natsu da natsu da Getting Back Back Back akai hikari Jumping! Girl Girl Girl boku wo terasu Ready Go Go Go kimi ga kureta sekai ichi no natsu da minami kaze ga fuku basho de mitsumeta saki o aruiteru suna ni nokoru ashiato wo shinjite iru yo nagisa no oto one more kiss soba nioi de one more chance mousou wo mou chotto crazy sexy juicy baby GURATTO kisou taiyou mo agacchaisou taion mo kanjiteru kara Getting Back Back Back atsui kisetsu Jumping! Girl Girl Girl hajimaru no sa Ready Go Go Go kimi to boku no natsu da natsu da natsu da Getting Back Back Back akai hikari Jumping! Girl Girl Girl boku wo terasu Ready Go Go Go kimi ga kureta sekai ichi no natsu da I love Ocean ai no sunshine you’re my Ocean natsu no ouja joushou suru kansei mo hirogatteku music mo itsu datte koushinchuu zenkoku juudan neppuu tairiku warai atteru shunkan mo moriagatteru eien mo saikou dakara Getting Back Back Back atsui kisetsu Jumping! Girl Girl Girl hajimaru no sa Ready Go Go Go kimi to boku no natsu da natsu da natsu da Getting Back Back Back akai hikari Jumping! Girl Girl Girl boku wo terasu Ready Go Go Go kimi ga kureta sekai ichi no natsu da Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat (Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat) Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat (Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat) Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat (Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat ooh) |-|English= Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat (Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat) Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat (Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat ooh) Getting Back Back Back The hot season Jumping！Girl Girl Girl It’s about to start Ready Go Go Go This is our Summer, Summer, Summer Summer love, Summer dream, Summer holiday This year too, The summer smiles And it kept smiling From the day I met you We have traversed many waves And chased dreams Because you, the sea, and the sky Are waiting for us Our feelings that synchronize, And our toasting is time for the beginning How about today? How about with me? I’m OK to welcome you all day today Your body is so daring And this party goes all night long, These are the best Getting Back Back Back The hot season Jumping！Girl Girl Girl It’s about to start Ready Go Go Go This is our Summer, Summer, Summer Getting Back Back Back The bright light Jumping！Girl Girl Girl Shines over me Ready Go Go Go The summer with you Is the best in the world In the place where the south wind blows, I gaze ahead and walk forward, Believing in the footsteps You left behind I hear the ocean sounds, One more kiss Come to my side, One more chance Give me some delusion, crazy, sexy, juicy, baby Because I feel, The gift like sun that turns around, And the temperature seems like it will rise Getting Back Back Back The hot season Jumping！Girl Girl Girl It’s about to start Ready Go Go Go This is our Summer, Summer, Summer Getting Back Back Back The bright light Jumping！Girl Girl Girl Shines over me Ready Go Go Go The summer with you Is the best in the world I love Ocean, Sunshine of love You’re my ocean, I’m King of Summer The rising cheers and music that spreads well, They’re always being innovated Cutting through the whole country Like a hot wind across the continent Because the moments we laugh together And the eternity that gets us excited Are the best Getting Back Back Back The hot season Jumping！Girl Girl Girl It’s about to start Ready Go Go Go This is our Summer, Summer, Summer Getting Back Back Back The bright light Jumping！Girl Girl Girl Shines over me Ready Go Go Go The summer with you Is the best in the world Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat (Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat) Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat (Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat) Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat (Ooga Jaka Ola give me beat ooh) Category:Songs Category:Japanese Songs